The prior art is replete with examples of multiple use syringes. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 400,491 to Ross shows the use of a plunger and cap for storing medicine tablets which are removed from the plunger and inserted into the syringe, the plunger is then reinserted and water or a similar solvent is aspirated into the syringe. The entire assembly is shaken to dissolve the tablet and then dispensed by application of an axial force to the plunger.
A patent to Wedig U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,677 is somewhat related to the above Ross patent except that Wedig stores the "dis-solvent" in his plunger and stores his medicament in his syringe, the seal of the plunger is removed and its contents poured into the syringe to dissolve the medicament. The plunger is then returned to the syringe to act as its piston for discharge of the dissolved medicament.
The later patents to Weguelin et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,742 and Wedig U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,219 are variations on the same theme in that the tablet, powder or solvent can be stored in the plunger and provided access to the syringe and then dispensed through the nozzle end.
A more recent patent to Bottger U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,456 describes a device which attempts to provide a multipurpose instrument which can be used for a multiplicity of purposes. Even with the wide variety of applications that Bottger proposes, he does not include the specifics nor the singularity of purpose of the present invention.